narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manami Uzumaki
is an ex-kunoichi of Konohagakure, and was a member of the Sealing Corps during the Fourth Shinobi War. From childhood it seemed that she was meant for a life of hatred, and she grew up harboring a deep hatred of Konoha. This eventually manifested in her driven personality and need to destroy Konoha at all costs. Appearance NiMa_Kid.jpg|Manami as a child. NiMa_Appearance.jpg|Manami's usual appearance. KiMi_Appearance.jpg|Manami as her 'other side', Yami. Manami sports the typical Uzumaki trait of bright, red hair that falls to just past her shoulders. She is very short for her age, and doesn't expect to grow any taller. She has a small frame but makes up for it in her curvature which is rather pronounced in the wide flair of her hips and bust. She has a heart-shaped face, with full lips and upturned eyes, in a dark blue. Her nose is small and she has just a small spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her skin is pale and soft for the most part, but being a kunoichi she hasn't escaped the occasional scar and they are found here and there and on her arms and some on her legs. As a child Manami wore her hair much longer, having never planned to become a kunoichi in the first place. She was always seen in some sort of dress, coupled with a black bow headband in her hair. She mostly wears whatever happens to be comfortable for the weather, but her mission gear is somewhat static. It consists of a sleeveless, v-neck navy blue jacket zipped up over a sleeveless mesh top with a round neck. She wears black shorts that end 2 inches above mid-thigh, black boots and dark grey stocking-like socks that go up to two inches past her knee. As 'Yami' she wears a thick white overcoat on top of her uniform, more for aesthetic purpose than anything else. 'Yami' always wears her hair with one long bang covering her left eyes, and the bangs framing her face curled. Her body does not change, as she is only a separate personality. Personality As a genin, and even at the beginning of her Chūnin career, Manami was cheerful, easy-going, and very much 'take life as it comes'. She liked people in general and always tried to make friends, giggly and affectionate as she was. She tried very hard to simply fit in with everyone else around her, and always sort of knew that there was something inherently wrong with her. To others she projected a personality of brightness. In truth, Manami has Dissociate Personality Disorder, and her 'other side' is aptly named 'Yami'. 'Yami' is a cool and collected person. She is not afraid to kill teammates or even friends if it is to her own benefit. Ultimatums and threats fly right over her head and she has no qualms in letting people know exactly how much she doesn't care about the value of their lives. Manami is not aware of her personality disorder, and has no idea of Yami's existence. Both sides of the girl's 'coin flip personality' are determined and ambitious. She is a hard-working girl and aims to please, both herself and others. She is never shy with people, whether attracted to them or not, and respects figures of authority. Another common trait is that her trust is hard to gain. She is quick to project an illusion of false trust, but Manami has always found it difficult to place her full trust in people, regardless of circumstances. History Manami was not born in Konoha itself, but in the Land of Rivers. Her parents had a good sense of wanderlust in them, and followed it around the world, dragging along their then 2 years old son. When Manami was born they decided that perhaps it was time to settle down, at least until their children were grown up. Thus they picked Konoha, a fairly civilian friendly environment. They were regular people, and despite being descendants of the Uzumaki Clan had never held even a cursory interest in the shinobi way of life. They were explorers, people who searched for rare objects and traded in secrets. Manami grew up in the civilian sector of Konoha, fairly well off and overall rather happy with her life. Her brother had always wanted to be a shinobi, having seen them flitting about the roofs of Konoha and generally doing good around the village. Manami herself had never liked the idea of giving up one's life for the sake of a village of idealism, and had been happy to stay at home and help her parents. During a mission however, her brother had an accident, making him cripple. His leg muscles were ruined and he was permanently taken off of the shinobi roster because of the injury. Despite his heavy protests and warning that the same thing may happen to her, Manami took the duty of protecting the family into her own hands, despite being above the usual academy enrollment age. She fit in with the classes well, her lack of height making her blend in with the other kids around her. She still never really felt any attachment to them though, maybe owing to the fact that she didn't blindly follow village indoctrination as they did. She was there only for the sake of her brother and living his dream for him. She wasn't awed by speeches about the 'Will of Fire' and shinobi duty. Being that her parents were civilians Manami was not aware of the inherent natural abilities most Uzumaki possesed, including larger chakra pool and talent with fūinjutsu. She only found out by chance when another Uzumaki Chūnin happened to come to the academy to talk about what it was like being their rank. Manami had become fascinated with her family history and had studied what little of it there was left. What she found only served to make her less interested in Konoha as a haven of peace. They had dared to leave Uzushiogakure to fall and do nothing but have the clan symbol sown onto their jackets as a show of 'friendship' while her remaining clansmen were left to find shelter across the globe. All without even a hint of help from their so-called 'allies'. Of course by now that was all considered 'ancient history'. A seed of resentment was sown in Manami's heart, but she never took action for it, instead deciding to train and recover her family's lost arts before they really were lost to time. Over time she rose through the ranks to become a respected member of Konoha's Sealing Corps. During the Fourth Shinobi War Manami was nearly killed by one of the reincarnated shinobi who was originally apart of Konoha - Dan Kato. Seeing how so many had hated Konoha as deeply as she did, Manami decided that it was high time she abandoned her ridiculous village. During the chaos following the end of the war, Manami abandoned Konoha and became a Nūkenin. During this time she learned much more about her family's history and perfected many of her more powerful Fūinjutsu techniques. Abilites Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Trivia Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Wind Element Users Category:Fire Release User Category:Lightning Release User Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Missing-nin